Fall Begins
by Marisa Roti
Summary: Kusenandungkan lagu itu, lagu kesukaannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, kurasakan Sakura telah terlelap di pangkuanku. Meninggalkanku dan angin yang berdansa manis.


**Warning: AU, OOC, Angst**

**Genree: Angst, Romance**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gadis itu kini bertumbuh tinggi, wajahnya tidak lagi merona, tubuhnya kurus kering, tidak menunjukan kehidupan. Meski darah terus mengalir, kulitnya pucat, sangat pucat, aku tidak lagi mengenalnya. Rambut merah muda itu yang kembali menyeretku ke dalam masa lalu, saat dimana aku sering membelai rambut yang lembut dan cantik itu.<em>**

OoooooO

Aula sudah begitu lenggang, hening. Tidak banyak suara yang terdengar selain deru pendingin ruangan, dan lantunan gitarku. Sudah dua jam terakhir aku duduk di sini, di atas panggung yang megah, di saksikan oleh seribu kekosongan kursi-kursi penonton. Tidak banyak lagu yang bisa kumainkan, kebanyakan lagu-lagu opera yang kusuka.

Seluruh lampu di sudut-sudut sudah meredup, Kakashi, guru musikku juga sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, aku hanya berdiam di sini. Seperti sedang… menunggu sesuatu.

Kupikir senja telah tiba, melayu di telan kegelapan malam, namun tidak ada sedikitpun keinginanku untuk pulang. Aku masih ingin di sini, di tempat yang sunyi ini. dimana tidak akan kudapatkan jika aku melangkah keluar sana. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Kita akan maju dalam babak regional, Sasuke." Kakashi berkata itu kepadaku tadi. Kemenangan akan berada di tanganku, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku suka riuh ramai tepuk tangan penonton, aku suka wanita-wanita yang berteriak histeris memujaku dan permainan gitarku, aku juga suka kemudahan dalam hidupku, setiap langkahku. Kulakukan yang kumau, dan kutinggalkan yang tidak kumau. Itulah hidupku.

Ponselku sudah bergetar dari tadi. Heh. Aku tersenyum sinis. Ini pasti Ino. Salah satu bagian hidupku yang kadang terlupakan. Gadis berambut pirang yang cantik, dan menawan. Seorang gadis pemain opera yang sangat berbakat. Suaranya sangat merdu, aku suka dengan Ino. Aku suka suara merdunya. Kami berdua terlihat sangat serasi bersama. Masalahnya, aku hanya tidak pernah mencintainya. Itu masalahku.

Kuputuskan untuk membawa gitarku pulang, lantas kumasukan ke dalam tas hitam yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana itu.

Sehelai kertas terbang tertiup angin, jatuh ke tanah. Menarik perhatianku. Kertas itu ada di dalam tas gitarku. Kertas yang lusuh berwarna cokelat muda, layu oleh air. Entahlah, ada beberapa bekas tetesan air di atasnya, membuatnya tak berbentuk, huruf-huruf singkat yang terangkai, beberapa telah pudar oleh air mata.

_Nyanyikan aku satu lagu kesukaanku. Kutunggu kau di bawah pohon Sakura. Malam ini kumohon._

Salah satu penggemarku yang mungkin cukup gila untuk berani mengirimkanku pesan semacam itu.

Kuremas kertas itu hingga menjadi gumpalan lalu kubuang ke dalam tong sampah saat berjalan keluar. Kulupakan pesan-pesan gila itu, dan segera pergi ke restoran ramen tempat aku bertemu Ino.

OooooooO

"_Nyanyikan aku satu lagu, Sasuke."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Pelit!"_

_Aku mengerutkan kening marah menatapnya yang tersenyum jail. Namanya Sakura, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, cantik, merona seperti musim semi, di bawah matahari yang terik, dia akan terlihat semakin bercahaya di mataku. Perempuan muda yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Entah mengapa, dia suka sekali menyuruhku bernyanyi untuknya._

_Kami berada di teras rumahku, Sakura melahap roti isinya bulat-bulat, hingga mayonnaise mengotori sudut bibir hingga pipinya._

"_Ayo! Nyanyikan aku lagu kesukaanku!"_

_Aku menggeleng. Sakura memukul lenganku dengan cukup keras, aku meringis kesakitan, dan dia langsung berlari menuju pohon besar yang sedang berguguran. Dia berlari-lari mengelilingi pohon itu sambil tertawa riang. Aku hanya mengamatinya dari jauh, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya. Dia menyebalkan, memukulku tanpa alasan._

"_Ayo Sasuke! Kemari!"_

_Helai-helai kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan tertiup angin yang sedang berlarian menggoda kami berdua, menggodaku untuk menghampirinya dan meladeni permainannya. Aku suka angin ini. rumput-rumput hijau lembab menenggelamkan kakiku yang telanjang, bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti irama angin yang kini mulai menari. Aku berlari kencang mengejar Sakura, dan gadis itu berlari menghindar, mengelilingi pohon besar kesukaannya._

"_Baiklah, baiklah.. lagu apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Lagu yang selalu kau nyanyikan untukku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu judulnya..." katanya sambil merajuk. Kepalanya bersender di bahuku. Itu hanya senandung nada yang kuciptakan saat aku merasa senang. Senandung itu kuciptakan saat pertama kalinya Sakura pindah bersama kedua orang tuanya, menjadi tetanggaku. Menemaniku yang selalu kesepian. Sakura mengisi sebagian besar hidupku kini._

"_Memangnya kau tidak bosan, ya? Lagu itu terus?"_

_Sakura menggeleng keras. "Apa sih judulnya?"_

"_Rahasia." Kataku dengan senyum yang dikulum. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa judul dari senandung ini, yang kuingat hanyalah nadanya saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu liriknya. Sakura senang mendengarkan senandungku._

_Kini kepalanya telah tidur di pangkuanku. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang menyentuh rumput yang hijau, perpaduan warna yang sangat indah. Aku tahu, Sakura selalu terlihat cantik saat bersama dengan alam yang hijau. Kini matanya memejam, dengan begitu damai. Menikmati sinar matahari yang jatuh langsung tersenyum menyoroti tidurnya._

_Kusenandungkan lagu itu, lagu kesukaannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, kurasakan Sakura telah terlelap di pangkuanku. Meninggalkanku dan angin yang berdansa manis._

_OooooooO_

Ino menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatnya dan ciuman ringan di kedua pipiku. Dia tersenyum manis dan memberiku selamat atas lolosnya aku dalam lomba antar wilayah kali ini. lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Ino bersenandung kecil meniru lagu yang aku mainkan saat babak penyisihan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi seorang musisi yang besar!"

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Ino."

"Aku menatap masa depan yang luar biasa bersamamu, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum ironis. Aku tidak mencintainya, namun keluargaku sangat menyukainya. Kita akan dijodohkan sebentar lagi. Ya. Memang kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. "Kita bisa membuat duet yang luar biasa, Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau benar, Ino."

"Meskipun aku tahu, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Sontak saja aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Kalimat itu sungguh mewakili isi hatiku. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, meski aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dengan sungguh."

"Aku.."

"Tenang saja.." Ino tersenyum manis, berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Tangannya membelai tanganku lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk apapun, aku bahkan tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikahiku."

"Tapi orang tua kita?"

"Aku bisa bicara dengan mereka."

Mata Ino memerah, dia sungguh gadis yang baik. Sedikit lagi, pasti dia akan terisak, dan aku tidak pernah sanggup melihat seorang wanita menangis, itu akan melukaiku juga.

"Kita bicarakan ini di lain waktu saja, Ino." Kataku lagi.

Dia mengangguk perlahan. Air mata itu mengalir di pipinya yang cantik dan memerah. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat begini. Mungkin aku bisa belajar sedikit mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Untuk segalanya selama ini."

OoooooO

_Aku masih menunggumu, Sasuke._

Sinar bulan yang sedang menyempil malu-malu di antara langit hitam memantul di atas sungai jernih yang berarus tenang. Suara aliran dan deburannya tertangkap oleh telingaku. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan berada di antara suara desir dan tiupan halus angin. Suara binatang taman ini bersahut-sahutan di malam hari.

Aku tidak tahu di sekitar kota yang penat dan riuh, ternyata memiliki taman yang sungguh indah. Kumainkan gitarku seperti biasanya, kumainkan lagu yang serasi dengan suasana taman ini. lagu yang selalu kumainkan dulu. Lagu yang dulu kumainkan untuk Sakura.

_Mataku nanar menatap perabotan itu terangkut keluar dari rumah Sakura. Sudah tidak ada lagi penghuninya, kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, begitu kata ayah. Tidak akan lagi ada Sakura yang menemaniku menatap senja yang menguning._

_Padahal…_

_Aku sudah tahu judul lagu itu. Aku bahkan menciptakan liriknya tadi siang. Aku sangat senang, dan akan segera memberitahu Sakura sebelum kudapati rumahnya telah tak berpenghuni._

"_Dimana mereka, yah?"_

"_Mereka sudah pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh, nak. Mungkin suatu hari, Sakura akan berkunjung kemari." Ayah tersenyum dan membelai rambutku._

_aku tahu ayah sedang membohongiku, aku selalu tahu saat ayah membohongiku, seperti saat dia berjanji akan pulang cepat dari tempat kerjanya, dan dia berbohong. Aku tahu. Sakura tidak akan pernah kesini lagi, menemuiku._

_Aku menangis._

_Itu pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya aku menangis. Aku menangis semalaman, aku tidak keluar kamar, aku tidak bernyanyi, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menangis. Bocah kecil yang cengeng. Aku kesal dengan keadaanku ini._

_Kemarin sore Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja, dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi jauh. Yang kulihat hanyalah wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, dan senyumnya yang tidak sesering biasanya. Hanya itu._

"_Wajahmu kenapa?"_

_Bibirnya sedikit berdarah, dan ada kantung hitam besar di bawah matanya. "Kata ibuku, ini karena aku terlalu banyak makan ramen." Kata gadis manis itu dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan._

"_Aku juga suka sekali makan ramen.." kataku dengan senyuman._

_Kami berdua terdiam merasakan heningnya siang itu. "Hey, ayo nyanyikan lagi aku lagu ciptaanmu."_

"_Baiklah.."_

_Aku belum sempat menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya, tiba-tiba ibu memanggilku, dan mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura telah menjemputnya pulang. Aku tidak bertanya apapun dan langsung naik kekamarku. Aku mengerjakan senandung itu di kamar, kuciptakan lirik, dan kubuat judulnya. Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk Sakura, kupikir bisa menghibur dirinya yang murung._

_Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya semenjak hari itu. Aku bahkan belum menyanyikan laguku untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_OoooooO_

Musim gugur telah tiba, dedaunan berterbangan di mana-mana. Pohon-pohon menguning, dan cahaya matahari menyala terang. Aku berjalan, menjejakan kakiku di atas rumput kering yang sudah kukenal betul rasanya. Menggelitik di bawah telapak kakiku. Aku tahu angin sedang tertawa, dia menari, namun bukan tarian riang seperti yang kutahu di masa dulu.

Gadis itu kini bertumbuh tinggi, wajahnya tidak lagi merona, tubuhnya kurus kering, tidak menunjukan kehidupan. Meski darah terus mengalir, kulitnya pucat, sangat pucat, aku tidak lagi mengenalnya. Rambut merah muda itu yang kembali menyeretku ke dalam masa lalu, saat dimana aku sering membelai rambut yang lembut dan cantik itu.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Senyuman miris yang menyedihkan. Bibirnya hanya mengukir senyum tipis yang tidak lagi cantik dan manis. Dia sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku mengingat sosoknya.

Dulu, kuingat aromanya seperti jeruk lemon yang bercampur kayu manis, sedikit rasa strawberry. Manis dan membuatku suka akan aromanya. Kuletakan gitarku di atas tanah, dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia seperti apotik yang hidup, bau obat-obatan begitu menguar. Tidak apa, aku masih tetap merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Sudah lama sekali…

"Aku tidak bisa berlari bersamamu lagi seperti dulu.." suaranya tercekat, terdengar hambar, tanpa nada. Murung.

"Aku juga sudah tidak suka lagi berlari." Jawabku singkat. "Kau mau aku memainkan lagu itu untukmu?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya bersender di bahuku, persis seperti waktu dulu, dia sering tertidur di pangkuanku saat senja. "Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu disini."

Kalau aku tahu surat itu darimu, aku akan datang sejak hari pertama kutemukan surat itu di dalam tasku, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau itu dirimu. Kataku dalam hati. Aku hanya terdiam.

Kurengkuh tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukanku.

"Sudah lama sekali, Sasuke.."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kubelai rambutnya yang kini kusut dan menipis, tidak seindah dulu memang, namun tetap sama. "Kenapa kau pergi dulu? Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pergi jauh?"

"Aku sakit. Sakit parah."

Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu saat melihatmu duduk di bawah pohon ini tadi. Aku tidak cukup kuat mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, menatap daun yang berguguran.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan lagu ciptaanku yang dulu?"

"Ya, aku rindu. Menangkan dulu lomba kali ini, setelah itu, aku ingin kau menemuiku dan nyanyikan aku lagu itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahumu judulnya nanti."

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukanku, dia kini tertidur di pangkuanku seperti dulu. Kusenderkan bahuku ke batang pohon Sakura yang sangat besar, dan memejamkan mataku.

OooooooO

Kugenggam tangannya yang terasa semakin kurus dan dingin, kulitnya pucat. Dia berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit kini. Mataku menatap nanar saat dia tersenyum. Mencoba tersenyum untuk menyemangatiku.

"Doakan aku besok, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Kini berbagai macam jarum menancap di tubuhnya. tak ubahnya mayat hidup yang bertahan karena berbagai mesin yang menolongnya. Darahnya tersedot setiap hari untuk pengecekan rutin. Dia selalu berteriak kesakitan saat melalui terapi pengobatan yang juga rutin. Aku mengikuti perkembangannya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. dan semua penderitaan itu hanya membuahkan ini.

Sakura yang semakin sekarat…

"Nyanyikan aku lagumu nanti.."

"Ya, aku berjanji padamu." Aku tertawa hambar. "Aku sudah bisa bermain gitar sekarang."

Sakura ikut tertawa bersamaku, tawa yang lirih dan sangat pelan. Tawa mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya kesakitan. Aku menggenggam tangannya semakin erat saat dia merintih sakit. Ingin rasanya kupeluk tubuh itu.

"Bolehkah aku menginap malam ini? aku bisa tidur di sofa?" aku menunjuk kearah sofa merah muda yang ada di kamar rumah sakit ini.

Sakura menggeleng, dia melepas genggaman tanganku dan melengoskan wajahnya ke arah jendela, tidak mau menatapku lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Hey, tunggu aku besok siang.."

Kutinggalkan Sakura, mempersiapkan diriku untuk hari esok. Babak kali ini terasa berbeda untukku. Ada Sakura yang menungguku pulang, untuk mendapat berita kemenanganku.

OoooooO

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan bersahut-sahutan, meramaikan telingaku. Teriak kemenangan telah menjadi milikku. Lagi. Aku tahu, kali ini aku merasa sangat senang, hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar. Sakura harus tahu bahwa aku telah menang.

Kakashi menepuk bahuku, wajahnya penuh dengan kebanggaan. Tanganku memegang piala yang sangat besar. Kuletakan gitarku ke atas panggung, dan aku segera berlari keluar. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sakura akan senang mendengarnya..

Aku berlari, aku akan berlari, aku tidak akan menunggu kereta lagi. Itu terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin Sakura menunggu lama. Matahari terik mewakili semangatku yang begitu menggebu. Keringat telah membasahi seluruh tubuhku, namun membayangkan wajah Sakura, mendadak kakiku melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku segera menghambur ke dalam kamarnya setibanya di rumah sakit, para perawat dan dokter di sini telah mengenalku dengan baik. Mereka mengenalku sebagai penghibur Sakura.

Kamar itu telah kosong…

Seorang suster menepuk bahuku dan menunjuk ke arah jendela. Sakura ada di sana, di atas kursi rodanya. Duduk menatap kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Kali ini wajahnya merona, seperti bunga Sakura yang cantik dan berwarna merah muda. Tertiup angin, berserakan kesana-kemari. Aku berlari keluar, mencari Sakura.

Nafasku tersengal, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum ringan melihatku. Dia terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. seorang suster menemaninya. Aku menghampiri Sakura, dan dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Kuperlihatkan piala besar itu padanya, dan dia juga terlihat senang.

"Aku tahu kau akan menang." Dia mengambil satu kelopak bunga dan memainkan bunga itu di tangannya. "Suster, bolehkah aku turun dari kursi roda ini? aku ingin duduk tanpa alat ini."

Perawat itu hanya tersenyum dan membantunya turun. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Ini memang bukan pohon yang biasanya. Namun rasanya tetap sama, karena Sakura berada di sampingku.

"Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu, Sasuke." Sakura merebahkan kepalanya seperti biasa. "Nyanyikan aku lagu itu.."

_**The angel comes to town…**_

_**Little steps fulfill my days**_

_**Days to days**_

_**My melody she likes**_

_**The one I create for her**_

_**God, can't you hear my wish?**_

_**Let her sleep on my lap**_

_**Forever..**_

_**Fall begins, and she likes it**_

_**This song for the angel**_

_**Pink hair, beautiful face**_

_**Winter summer or spring**_

_**She looks like fall season**_

_**No reason for me to leave**_

_**For her is the only life to live**_

_**She likes my melody**_

_**The one I create for her**_

Hening.

Aku selesai menyanyikan lagu ini, dan yang kurasakan hanyalah keheningan yang begitu mendalam. Wajah Sakura damai. Terlalu damai, aku menundukan wajahku. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang kaku. Aku ingin membangunkannya seperti biasa. Seperti hari-hari dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku masih menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya…

Sakura tetap tertidur. Tak akan berguna bila aku mengguncang tubuhnya sekeras apapun, Sakura akan tetap tertidur. Nafas yang hangat tak lagi berhembus. Kini angin bertiup perlahan.

Dia meninggalkanku dengan kedamaian.

Aku menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Pada akhirnya.

Dia benar-benar menungguku, dia menungguku sepanjang hidupnya. Dia menungguku di bawah pohon Sakura tempat kami berdua bertemu terakhir kali, dia menungguku menyelesaikan laguku, dia menungguku memenangkan lomba ini, dan dia menungguku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya yang terakhir kali.

OoooooO

"Kau siap untuk pergi sekarang, Sasuke?"

Kutatap wajah Ino beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Aku siap untuk meninggalkan kenangan ini.

Ino menggandeng tanganku keluar dari pemakaman. Musim semi telah tiba, kupikir ini saatnya bagiku untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Kuhentikan langkahku, Ino menoleh dan menatap heran ke arahku. Kukeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketku. Benda yang sudah kusiapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maukah kau menikahiku, Ino?"

Ino bergeming. Sebelum dia tersenyum, dan mulai terisak, menghampiriku. "Apa kau serius, Sasuke?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum menatap matanya. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama."

Ino memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Kurasakan kebahagiaan mengalirinya. Dia berteriak histeris, aku memeluknya juga. Aku mungkin tidak mencintainya, tapi aku tahu, kita akan saling bahagia bersama.

Sakura, kuharap kau tersenyum melihat hari ini.

_**Winter**__** summer**__** or **__**spring,**__**she **__**looks**__** like **__**fall **__**season**_.

end.

* * *

><p><strong>Fyuuuhhh... gue suka cerita ini. hehehehe, entahlah apakah angst nya dapet atau enggak, tapi gue sempet berkaca-kaca sendiri waktu mengimajinasikan jalan ceritanya... semoga pembaca juga merasakan hal yang sama. ehm, anyway, lagu ini berjudul Fall Begins. sama kek ceritanya, dan itu memang gue ciptain sendiri, gue lagi nyari melodi yang pas untuk melengkapi liriknya. doakan ya...<br>**

**silahkan mampir untuk review... ciaoo,...**


End file.
